


Her loss, my gain

by Itskindasick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armpit Kink, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, M/M, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Spanking, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskindasick/pseuds/Itskindasick
Summary: Alex broke up with his girlfriend and needs a distraction. Mario provides that and makes sure to give him a night he’ll never forget.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Her loss, my gain

I start heading out of my last class of the day. I wonder what to do after school. I probably will hit up Alex since everyone in school heard about the breakup. He must be devastated or angry or probably both. Maybe a night out might help him. I feel a buzz and pull out my phone. 

“Hey dude” it’s Alex, I smile and shoot back a “Hey” trying to make sure he doesn’t realize I know yet. Although the whole school heard today. “Wanna hang out? I’m in the mood to fuck shit up bro” he must be really mad. “Definitely.” I reply back and I quickly see his car pull up to the front of the school. I walk toward the car. 

“Hey” I say getting inside the car and sitting down “Hey” his response is of course cold. I can’t blame him. He drives off “I’m so pissed dude. We’re gonna go out or something. I was trying to find a girl to fuck but of course wasn’t able to” I look at him “Oh you’re trying to get laid? I wouldn’t think you wanted to” He frowned “I just wanna forget everything dude. Sex will help...probably” 

I look away from him. The thought of him fucking me has always been there but god when he talks like this it gets me so hard and I Ihope he doesn’t notice my growing bulge. doesn’t .Alex looks at me as I look away and sees the growing bulge in my pants but of course I don’t see look at it. “Wish I could help you dude.” I look at Alex “Wait not like that” as he laughs “I meant getting you a girl or something” I start getting flushed “Don’t worry dude. I mean if you’re offering” he winks at me and I turn bright red. “Maybe we should just go to my place. Football practice got me all sweaty” “Sure” I smile feeling lucky for a change of conversation. 

We get to Alex’s house and he pulls in. We go to his room and like always no one’s home. “I should shower. I stink” he lifts up his arms and takes a whiff “Dude I definitely should’ve put deo after practice. Smell me” Alex comes closer putting his pits right in front of me. God it’s so hard to not smell his musk. I inhale “God dude you stink” trying to brush off my horniness.

“Seems like you enjoyed it bro” he smirks at me. “Or at least I know since your cock is growing” I look down and my dick is definitely growing. He takes off his shirt showing his chiseled abs and flashing his biceps “You said you wanted to help me in the car? So help me Mario.” I look at him in disbelief. I don’t want to jump to conclusions so I ask “How Alex?” “I think you know Mario. How about you start by smelling my pit some more?” he winks 

I immediately go to it. Sticking my nose in his hairy pits. “That’s a good faggot. You should lick it too. I bet it has all my sweat from practice.” I stick my tongue out and start licking the hair. The sweat tastes divine just like him. I lose all control and stick out my entire tongue and basically start licking up and down the hair “That’s it Mario. Get my hairy pits nice and wet” he starts moving his other hand on his abs stroking them and touching his nipples. I go up to his bicep and kiss it, licking all over his large muscles. Alex moans “I’m gonna wreck you tonight Mario.” My cock is leaking precum all over my briefs that they must be stained. 

“Get on your knees Mario. Take your clothes off. Just leave your briefs slut.” I do as I’m told and take my shirt off then my shoes and jeans. My blue briefs are the only thing covering me now. “Seems like you get wet just like a pussy” Alex points to the huge wet spot next to my cock. “I…” “Shut up fag. No talking unless I ask you something. Understood?” I quickly respond “Yes.” “Yes what?” “Yes sir” my cock bulges from hearing him so demanding

“I should’ve known you were a submissive bitch” he smirked. “Well what are you waiting for my jeans aren’t gonna take themselves off” I start unbuttoning his jeans and untying his shoes. He kicks his shoes off and picks one up “I think I need new ones. Look smell” Alex sticks his shoe right on my nose and I inhale deeply. Fuck it’s so hot I could bust from the smell. “Wanna lick my feet faggot?” I nod “Yes sir.” Alex lays down on his bed taking his socks off “Go for it”

I start licking up and down his sweaty feet. I’m loving each second of his godly smell. God it can’t get any better than this. I’m focused on his bottom when he tells me to “Stop slut. Get on your knees now” I quickly do it and wait for him to do something else. He stands up in front of me and takes his briefs off revealing his 8.5 inch cut cock. It’s so long and thick with untamed pubes. 

“You like it fag?” “Yes sir” I respond completely mesmerized by his cock. “Start licking it. This is going in your ass next so get it nice and wet” I don’t have to be told twice as I start licking the head. His precum tastes so amazing. I use my hands to massage his balls as I begin taking him into my mouth. Nothing this big has ever fit but I’m gonna make sure his does “Damn Mario you take cock pretty good. Better than that bitch” hearing him say that makes me go faster and deeper. His moans make me so hard my cock can barely contain itself. I pull off from his dick and move on to his balls licking them and putting them in my mouth. “Look up,” Alex tells me. 

As soon as I look up I feel something wet on my face. Alex continues to spit on me as he laughs “You like that spit? It better feel good” I get turned on as his spit keeps landing on my face. I rub it around a bit with my hand. “Damn you’re a filthy fag” he laughs again. “Alright stop. Turn around doggy style on my bed” I get up and lay down. He rips my briefs off exposing my ass and 7 inch cock. 

“God I’m gonna wreck your hole Mario” he spanks it hard and I yelp. “Shut up or else I’m gonna gag your mouth with a week old jockstrap” I smile at the thought as he slaps me again and I moan. I feel him spread my ass and spit right on my hole. I feel his face near it when he starts to eat my hole out. His tongue expertly fucking my hole open. It feels like magic each time Alex goes in with his tongue on my hole. I’m moaning like crazy as he occasionally slaps my ass hard. 

“I think you’re prepped enough.” He stands up and lines his cock with my hole pushing in. It takes sometimes for me to adjust but he rams in. I can feel each inch of his cock and I’m leaking from the thought of him inside of me. “Fuck. This is the best hole I’ve ever been in'' he starts thrusting inside and finds my sweet spot in seconds. “Oooo'' I moan. He begins pounding it over and over again. I know I won’t last long and I’m right. Within minutes I’m cumming on his bed without even touching myself. 

“Good fag. Cumming without me even touching you. I’m not done yet though so too bad” he pulls out and flips me over on the bed but is quickly inside of me again. It’s over stimulating and I’m whimpering from how good and painful it feels. “Take it Mario. Take it like a good slut” he spits right on my face again and I’m on cloud 9. He keeps abusing my hole and my cock is rock hard again leaking like crazy. “I’m gonna fill you up so you don’t forget who’s in charge now Mario.” “Yes Alex fill me up. Give me your seed” I moan back and a couple more thrust and I’m cumming for the second time. I can feel my hole clench and Alex is dumping his load in me. “Fuck” is all he can say as he fills me up. He gets off and lays down next to me. 

“Dude you’re gonna be my cum dumpster from now on” I smile back and “Whenever you want to cum, my hole is yours” he looks at me and kisses me. The kiss is as good as his fucking is. We make out for a good while before he pulls me in “Get some rest. When you wake up your hole is getting fucked again” I laugh and drift off thinking of my new friendship with Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work and I definitely apologize for it being shitty lol.


End file.
